Flouropolymers are chemically inert and have unusual surface properties coupled to superior mechanical properties and gas permeability. All of these make flouropolymers excellent candidates for use as biomaterials within the body. Our efforts will not only comprise basic research in several areas, but should also result in the synthesis of new polymers some of which may find biomedical utility. We will characterize and synthesize new polymers using solid-liquid phase transfer catalysis (SLPTC) as well as carrying out fundamental mechanistic studies of the PTC process. We anticipate that our fundamental studies will generate new high molecular weight polyamides, imides, ethers and thioethers to be screened as new biomaterials.